


Flying Out of the Shadow

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Attraction, not rly underage but you know, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She watched and just...did nothing while she saw him fall apart. It was too sad for words. And it didn't have to happen.





	Flying Out of the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"The only man who never makes mistakes is the man who never does anything." —Chinese fortune cookie_

* * *

Truthfully,

you saw it happen all the time

& you

**p.i.t.i.e.d** him

when he _least_ needed pity

A poor rich boy

who needed someone other than those

"friends"

he had

But you _**didn't**_ step in

You went on as if

he were just a S-H-O-W

to watch

&& you could only _watch_

* * *

Did you **know**?

You were essentially his

f*a*v*o*r*i*t*e

teacher

He could work off some of that

pent-up aggression

when flying around

&& he actually _**appreciated**_

the discipline you provided

because everything **e…l…s…e**

in his life was too out-of-control

& most aspects were beyond

repair

* * *

There was… _one_ thing

You

A_D_M_I_R_E_D

him

He didn't have any big shoes to fill

But there was that

**shadow** he so desperately wanted

to escape

But it was too late the day Sirius went to school,

for Regulus would _always_ just be his "little brother"

So you should've known

If Sirius is on the side of the Light,

then how do you **B_A_L_A_N_C_E** this equation?

You guessed it

Regulus could only end up with _that_ crowd

&& you saw & let him spend time with them anyway

when, with a little more training, he… He—

… He would've been a world-renown Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… :( Poor Reggie. Whether with Rosmerta or being admired by Hooch, he really led a sad life. …he's a great case study. XD Anywho… Btw: I really did get that quote from a fortune cookie. Siriusly!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Honestly, my only comment for this old piece is that, if Reg had a fav teacher, Hooch makes a lot of sense to me, since he was a talented Quidditch player. :O


End file.
